


Hello Designers

by orphan_account



Series: Project Runway Au [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALTERNATIVELY, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Project Runway, Gen, I promise, Project Runway AU, feel free to correct me if i do smtn wrong, if you DO know about fashion, you dont need to know anything about project runway or fashion design to read this though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elizabeth Schuyler does amazing detail work, Peggy's strong point is geometrical patterns and shapes. Lafayette specializes in meanswear, but isn't good at managing time. Hercules can manage time well, but cannot do menswear in two days.... Thomas Jefferson, on the other hand, is a fucking mess. How did he make it this far?





	

* * *

 

The scene starts out with two childhood friends, James Madison and Thomas Jefferson, two of the twelve designers brought on for this season.

Thomas is gripping James' arm excitedly, and we can hear that Thomas is rambling about something to James.. as we get closer, we hear snippets of the conversation.

"Jemmy- can you believe it, we're on project runway, together ! Oooh its going to go so great!"

James uses his free hand to grab a handkerchief from his pocket, before coughing into it. "We don't know who we're up against... we could possibly hate everyone there.... or they might hate us."

Thomas' grin didn't falter- to be honest, it grew bigger. "Yeah, we are good at getting people to hate us. But we have each other, Jemmy. And hey, even if I dont make it that far, I know you're going to do great."

James let a sliver of a smile grace his face.

"You think so?"

Thomas nods energetically, "Of course! I know right here-" he stops to knock a couple of times on the upper left side of his chest, where his heart should be, "-that you're going to win. I know it, Jemmy."

James smile grew bigger. The audience would soon learn that it always did in Thomas' presence.

"Thanks, Thomas."

Thomas patted James on the head. "You're welcome, James."

* * *

 Charles Lee groaned. He didn't want to be here- well, yes, he did, but he didn't want to be  _here._

 New York was probably one of the shittiest places he's ever seen, and he's been in the city for thirty minutes, tops.

There was no space for a lot of nature, (whether that be animals or actual plants) which was so unlike his Southern home.

He hated it.

As Lee turns to see the camera, his scowl grows bigger. The camera man is hesitantly moving closer, and as he does so, we can hear what Charles is grumbling. 

"It's too ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fuckin'~~  early for this bull ~~shit.~~ Hell, It's too early for any of this. All this smoke is makin' me nauseous..."

The camera gets closer, still, and we hear one last thing.

"If there aren't fifteen dogs in that building to cheer me up I will riot...."

 

* * *

The scene switches again, this time to a group of four people, who seemed to have connected over their plane ride over.

You see Alexander Hamilton give his new friends a large grin as he's smothered in affection by them. 

Hercules Mulligan has his hand on Alex's shoulder, it's as if he's some proud parent.

John Laurens has his arm around the other, he's smiling like a madman, his other hand playfully messing up Alexander's Hair.

Here we also see Lafayette, smiling at the three, and they're all so happy together.

* * *

The scene is now a grey background, with Lafayette standing in front of it. 

His name flashes on the screen in white font over a blue box, reading, 'Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, designer." 

The editors ended up having to make the text box larger and the font smaller so his entire name would fit on screen. Next time, they only use Lafayette.

Anyhow, Laf twirls his hair around his finger as he looks up into the camera.

"Alexander? Oh, I love him! He fits perfectly well into the group John, Hercules, and I formed, and is great to be around." He stopped to itch his nose, and when he does so, you see the glint of a nose ring. 

* * *

 

Elizabeth Schuyler is so excited. Having grown up with her sisters in the more rural areas around New York, New York City is one of her favorite places to be... we know this because she told the camera so, practically buzzing in the seat she had to sit in for interviews.

She's here with her sisters, Angelica and Peggy, who are both equally as happy.

They allow the camera to follow them around, and every so often turn around and tell the camera something about the city, or the current place they're in, as if it were a documentary. 

We also see them run into Maria Reynolds, another designer who fit in well with the sisters.

Although, if you look close enough, you can see she prefers Eliza the best.

* * *

 

Finally, you come across George Washington, kissing his wife goodbye. Already, you can tell that he's a sweet man, a family guy, and that wins the hearts of most viewers, he's definitely a fan favorite... although, all of the designers have recieved a lot of love.

As we walk with George, he's talking about his love for design, (and his wife), who helps sketch out designs for him because he's "Not that good of an artist."

He also, on multiple occasions, accidentally calls the camera man 'son.'

George apologizes, his ears tinted pink, clearly embarrassed.

The camera man responds. "No, it's ok.. I can be your son away from home."

George's worried look turns into heart eyes in a second. The fans don't stop talking about this scene, it being one of 'the cutest god damn things they've ever layed their eyes on.'

* * *

 

The group is chattering away as they walk into the main design room. It's so neat, so clean, so beautiful.

Thomas just about bursts into tears as he sets his stuff down, his machine is in the back, James' right next to his, and Lafayette's in front of Thomas'.

In front of James is Alexander, next to him is Eliza, John is in front of Alex, and Maria is in front of Eliza.

Angelica is in front of Maria, sitting right next to Hercules.

Lee is in the front row next to George, and the viewers see him smile at George, and shake his hand.

It's very clear to see that the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

At this point, though, George has turned himself around to shake Hercules' hand. 

As the camera shows all of them exiting to see the judges, everyone seems to be in a good mood.

* * *

 

As they meet up with Heidi, she gives them a small smile.

"Hello, Designers," she begins, the smile slipping off of her face after these words. "Today, you will recieve your first challenge, to show an amazing start to an amazing season. The theme of your challenge is... New York. Design something that shows how you feel about New York."

Most of the designers are smiling, they can do that. Everyone except Charles, Who fucking hates this city and everything it stands for.

"But.." she begins again, and some of the smiles fall from the designers faces. "There's a twist."

You can hear Lee groan. "There's always a twist."

As Heidi shoots a quick glare to Charles, she continues speaking. "You have to do it in groups, and make a collection. Six people on each group, and I'll pull names to choose who's in what group."

As she pulls out a bag, she speaks again, "This group will have to make a collection for uptown New York."

She pulls out a name. "Eliza," and another, "James," and so on and so forth until the uptown group consists of Eliza, James, George, Lafayette, Angelica, and Thomas.

She looks towards the remaining designers. "That means that you are the next group, and you will be designing for downtown New York."

The group is Alexander, Peggy, Maria, Charles, Hercules, and John.

"Well," Heidi smiled at them again. "Take ten minutes to sketch, Then get to Mood so you can buy your fabrics. Your budget consists of $1500 per group. Good luck."

* * *

 

 We come back from a comercial break to see designers running around everywhere to get fabric, they only have thirty minutes to do so. 

Peggy is shouting something to Alexander, probably asking about the budget.

Thomas glares at them, and shimmys down a bit until hes at James' level to whisper-complain into James' ear

Maria has all of her fabrics collected already, and she turns to the camera, smiling. The camera cuts to the interview room.

* * *

 

Maria's grinning.

"I don't make much at home, so I'm what you'd call a ~~fucking~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~coupon geinus. I got all this ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~shit~~  for under $180!" 

She holds up five rolls of fabric, one a very large roll semi-transparent satin in dark red. The others being more shades of red, with difference in color, length, and transparency.

"Ya girl is ready to win this."

* * *

 

Alexander is pissed.

He made it clear to the camera that he was, when he saw that Charles Lee spent over 400$ in fabric, meaning that Alexander did not have any money to buy fabric... how the fuck was he going to do anything? 

He let out his anger by screaming in Charles' face. The camera man thought it would be funny to switch from zooming in on Lee's horrified face, and John's equally horrified face.

Lafayette is trying not to laugh, and Hercules is just scared.

James is the one who decides to take action. He pulls Alexander down and forces him back into his seat.

Alexander looks up at him. "What was that for?!? The prick used 400$!!" 

James nodded. "Yeah, he did. If you shut up, you can use some of my fabric to work."

Maria walked over to them. "You can use some of mine, too. I have too much red fabric anyways."

Alexander nodded, giving a small smile to the both of them. "Thanks."

James sighed. "No problem."

* * *

 

After two days of working, it was time for the runway. After a good fourty five minutes of panicked screams and whispers from other designers, it was time to show off their looks.

Uptown was first, starting with Angelica.

She had made a beautiful pink cocktail dress that sparkled as her model moved. She also had a type of light pink shawl wrapped around her shoulders, it being semi-transparent so you could still see her arms. All in all, the silhouette was captivating and beautiful.

Next was Thomas, His model had a v-neck top in royal purple, stopping at her stomach, flowing into a grey skirt, ending at her knees with a slit cut into the right side. She looked gorgeous, and walked the runway with confidence.

James had made something amazing. His model wore a grey v-neck crop top, which showed some of her stomach. Her skirt was the same shade of grey, although the fabric was more flowy. The bottom of the skirt was dip-dyed black, and it looked beautiful. 

Thomas gave James a wide smile and a high five when he first saw James' model walk down, and James returned it in gusto.

Lafayettes model was next, he had made a mermaid gown in a deep navy blue. It was kind of basic and safe, but still absolutely gorgeous.

George's design was up next, a lovely black cocktail dress with a half circle cut out on the bust, and it sparkled in the light. The other designers 'ooooo'ed and 'aaaaah'ed. George gave his model a proud smile. She smiled back, and that made her appeal much greater. She was picture perfect.

Eliza's dress was the only one that didn't quite reach the mark, in the viewers' opinion. It was pretty, yes, a dress in a light blue color with sleeves that went to her model's elbow. She had sewn a silhouette of New York City in white along the bottom of the dress and sleeves, but aside from that, it was pretty bland.

Onto downtown...

Lee's dress looked like a car seat. It was short, and the cutout wasn't half bad. But Charles had spent a lot of money on a light brown leather to make his dress. Hence the car seat remark...

...Which had come from Alexander, causing most of uptown and downtown to laugh.

Charles had glared at Alex, and mumbled something about "At least its a expensive car seat you bag of-" He stopped there, Alexander was very close to strangling him.

Alexander's was up next. He had made an asymmetrical dress out of James' grey fabric, and a type of thigh high stockings out of some of Maria's red fabric. His model looked adorable, like you could eat her up.... the viewers agreed it was the socks that did it

Maria had made... something that resembled lingere, but a little bit longer so her model didn't have to be censored. She had made the flowy material into a sheer long- sleeved top, which covered a darker layer that resembeled a tank top. The skirt was the same shade of darker material the bottom layer of the top was used for, and it had a slit on the right side. there were booty shorts underneath, in the same dark red, that you could see through the slit when the model walked. It was, eye-catching, to say the least.

Peggy had gone with the same shade of light brown Lee did, except it wasn't leather. Her material was flowy, and she used it to make a one-shouldered dress. She had used the same dip-dye method James did to make the bottom of her dress and the sleeve a dark red. 

Hercules had made a wrap dress in tones of dark and light grey. It showed off the models curves well, and she too, looked stunning. The bottom half of the dress shimmered, it having a sheer sparkle on top of it.

John made a halter dress in a deep, dark red. the neckline was cut deep, but a layer of near transparent red fabric covered in sparkles covered most of the cut neckline. There was an added layer of fabric to the skirt portion of the dress, making it flow more nicely. The dress stopped at his model's knees, and she looked absolutely lovely.

* * *

 

Heidi, Michael Kors, and Aaron Burr looked at the contestants. After judging - Michael having showed his distaste for how short Maria's was and how ugly Lee's was; Heidi liking Lee's but having a distaste for Eliza's and Thomas'; and Aaron praising James and Peggy, but not liking John's - they had reached a decision.

Heidi looked at the designers. "The group winner of this challenge is downtown; Uptown's pieces were beautiful, but didn't resemble a collection. The downtown members will recieve an advantage next challenge." Therewas polite clapping from the uptown designers to the downtown ones, and Alex had a huge grin on his face.

Heidi resumed talking "Eliza, Thomas, Peggy, John, Lafayette, Hercules, Angelica, and George... you are all safe. Feel free to leave the runway."

All the safe designers nodded and walked into the waiting room.

Heidi now acknowledged the four other designers. "Alexander, James, one of you is the winner of tonights challenge. Alexander, your model was absolutely adorable and captured the look of a -somewhat kinky- downtown party girl. James, your garment was absolutely stunning, and captured classiness perfecy." 

Both James and Alexander were smiling, and continued to do so as Heidi announced who won.

"There can only be one winner tonight, though, and that winner is... James."

James was beaming as Alexander gave him a friendly slap on the back. 

"You are both safe, and you may now leave the runway."

As James and Alexander walked into the waiting room, you could hear Thomas' scream of joy as he heard who won.

* * *

Heidi turned to Charles and Maria.

"Charles, your garment did not flatter your models curves at all, and your color choice resembled a type of car seat. Not to mention you using someone else's budget money for your own use."

Lee nodded.

"Maria, your outfit was a bit... promiscuous, and did not resemble what most downtown people would wear to a dance or club."

Heidi paused for a moment, trying to add suspense. "Charles..." 

Lee looked up, worry on his face.

Heidi shook her head, "I'm sorry. You are out of the competition."

Charles nodded, and whispered a "Thank you." to the judges. Maria was on the verge of tears... happy tears, as she was still in.

Heidi looked at the both of them. "You are free to leave the runway."

* * *

 

The camera pans to Charles for one last interview.

He glares at the camera and screams, "It didn't look like a ~~fucking~~  carseat!" 

The camera man replies. "It... it kinda did."

 


End file.
